Camping trip of DOOM
by my black crimson rose
Summary: This is the rewriten story! Being in class was never fun, now due to their misbehavior all of the junior English classes are being forced to summer camp- to work things out. Many things will happen, it will be a summer no one will forget.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my dears, I'm not sure if any of you remember this but... I had a story called "Camping trip of DOOM" before this one. I deleted the old one, and now I'm re-writing it. So this is a new camping trip of doom! With more characters, and more back story... and more romance (and humor). I will be updating this story slowly, so if I'm able to update quickly be happy! _**

**_ Enjoy the story! _**

* * *

**Camping trip of Doom**

_Chapter 1: Getting started_

With so many things having to be dealt with late minute, the teachers didn't even bother taking down who was whom and so forth. The students of Yukami High school's Junior English classes (of the past year) were forced onto a bus with their peers. This was because of their poor behavior; the school board finally had enough and decided to send them all to camp for the whole summer.

"This sucks…" sighed one of the blonds' at the back. She was beautiful, her dark blond hair pulled into four even 'pony tails'. "I should be getting ready for collage, not sitting around with you babies." She added sourly.

The black haired female beside her laughed, "Now, now Temari, you wanted to take junior English again to get a higher mark. So in truth it's your fault you're here in the first place." She smiled.

At this moment in time things were starting to fall into place, teachers and the remaining students pilled on to the bus. The bus then rumbled to life once everyone took their seat, but before going a teacher that everyone knew to have a short temper stood, it was Anko the gym teacher.

The strong looking woman stood up, glaring at all of them. "Welcome, firstly I would like to go over some rules before we check attendance- you better all be here or I'm to kill someone." She smiled dangerously. Some students glanced around the bus, checking to see if their friends were on. "Rule number one, if I catch anyone having sex I will make sure you never have babies. Rule number two, this mostly go to the females- and kankuro, because he's a pervert; keep your hands to yourself! I don't want to see Sasuke being chased around the damn camp! Rule number three, don't ask stupid questions, I don't give a flying fuck if your ass looks in your shorts! Rule number four, you will listen to me and the other teachers- there are six of us in total, and then the nurse- you don't have to like us, but you have to respect us! Rule number five, if you start feeling sick on the bus, open a window and stick your head out of it to puke! Now, that's the bus rules, for now. I can change them at will!" she yelled at them, once her speech was finished she motioned for the English teachers to start taking their attendance.

Mindless chatter began, a few names and here's were heard every once in a while. "Gaara?" the bus froze, mouths still open as if still wanting to say something. Students turned to stare at the back to try to see the infamous student.

Out of the quiet a voice said, "I'm here" then students began their conversations again. The youngest of the Shubaku siblings always had that affect on people.

"Kankuro?" the same teacher called, searching the back of the bus.

The said teenager was too busy flirting with a brown haired boy with red triangle face makeup on his face to say anything. "So I was thinking- Oof" he grunted, rubbing the back of his head. He whipped around in his seat to glare at his older sister, "What the hell was that for, you old bat?" he snapped.

"You're being called, maybe if you stop flirting with Kiba once in awhile you'll notice these things!" the dirty blond from before yelled.

The teacher at the front chuckled a bit, "Well, Kankuro and Temari are here… now-"he went back to calling names and checking them off in till her got to the last person on his list. "Shadow Valentine?" he asked looking around the bus.

Shadow was the black haired friend of Temari's, she had ruby red eyes and pale white skin. "I'm here," she said calmly. The teacher nodded and checked her off as well.

Anko stood back up, and told the bus driver to start moving. The bus left the school at a snail's pace, parents of students waved from in front of the school.

The students chatter grew louder as one idiot started to sing. "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a s-"

"Shut up Dope!" Mr. Tall dark and handsome yelled at his 'friend', also known as a normal day with Sasuke and Naruto. The red head who sat beside Sasuke rolled his jade eyes; again, this was normal for Gaara.

The bus held about 72 people, at least. Some seats had three to a seat, one even had four. Luckily the ones with three-four kids in a seat were all small girls. They were Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Stacy (the queen bitch). And they sat right in the middle of the bus, and they were having a very loud conversation about Sasuke.

At the back sat the un-popular kids- and then there was Sasuke. They include the Goths, the emo kids, the punks and Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke (Naruto and Kiba fit under 'goofball'). Gaara and Sasuke had the back seat on the right side, while Temari and Shadow had the back seat left. Kankuro and Shikamaru sat in front of the girls (then Kiba and Shino), while Naruto and Choji sat infront of the boys (then Neji and Hinata sat two seats in front of them).

Shadow placed her boot covered feet in the isle, "Gotten any sleep lately, Gaara?" she asked the red haired boy. She had a small harmless smile on her face.

He groaned, "No" running a hand though his long hair. Normally Gaara keeps his bangs away from his tattooed forehead- he doesn't like it being covered- but with this length of hair it was falling into his eyes. He shook his head, in an attempt to get the hair out of his eyes, It failed.

Shadow laughed, "Here let me help," she mumbled to him. Her fingers pushing hair out of his eyes, she smiled at him "If you find me a pair of scissors, I could cut your hair for you." Gaara shrugged, that meant a 'sure' in Gaara body language speak. She flicked the tattoo, "use your words like a big boy," she cooed as if talking to a child.

"Fuck you Shadow." He said in monotone, with a forced glare.

She laughed, and then stopped suddenly. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Okay…" she then leaned away, watching him for a reaction. His pale skin had a barely seen tint of pink, and his eyes were slightly larger than normal, blinking slowly. Shadow tried to keep her smile from showing, but after a whole minute of watching him stare at her like that she couldn't help but let out a small giggle, then that giggle turned into a laugh. Temari and Kankuro stopped their bickering to see what was so funny.

What they saw was a hysterical Shadow pointing at a shocked Gaara. Soon the whole back of the bus turned to see what caused the black haired girl to laugh so hard that she started wheezing in between chuckles. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" she gasped, holding her sides as she sucked in oxygen.

"You're insane…" Gaara said calmly, glaring at everyone who was watching- the group went back to their earlier conversations. "Why do I even bother hanging out with you…?"

Once recovering Shadow replied with, "Because I'm sexy?" she asked, smile growing larger as Gaara took in her appearance. He shrugged, Shadow couldn't come up with wither it was a yes or no. "Common Gaara, talk to me dear. Don't go all Sasuke on me." She grinned widely, showing more teeth than she needed to.

Sasuke glared at her, "I'm not emo, goth girl" He hissed, onxy eyes narrowed. Naruto turned around in his seat and slapped him on the head, randomly of course. His glaring forgotten as he turned back to the blond, an argument then followed.

Shadow pointed at him, "See, emo. I swear he must go home and cry to big brother Itachi. God, I should tell you some of the stories that guy has told me." She teased. It was a well known fact that she hung around Pein (Gaara's cousin), Itachi (Sasuke's brother), Konan (blue haired girl), Sasori (another cousin of Gaara's), Deidara (Ino's brother), and others that come and go (like Hidan, Zetzu, Tobi and so on), so that meant she knew all the little gossip going on in just about each family that mattered. (Ino talks a lot about everything)

Gaara pressed two fingers to his temple, "I don't want to hear about a miserable Sasuke."

"But I wasn't going to tell you about a miserable Sasuke, I was going to tell you who this mystery person was." At that everyone sitting in a ten seat up ratios stopped and listened. "I know who's dating Sasuke Uchiha" she grinned, and at that the bus fell silent.

Everyone, even the teachers, was waiting to hear this juicy piece of gossip. "Hey look I can finally hear the music!" Naruto pointed out, out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping trip of Doom **

_Chapter 2: Being you _

After the outburst coming from the blond, Shadow shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry everyone, but it's in my best interest not to share with you." She turned her gaze back to Gaara and smiled, then winked.

The bus then erupted in noise louder than before, this caused Shadow to smile, and it was all because of her. "So, now that that's solved… oh look, those kids and their cell phones now-a-days" Shadow mumbled pointing up the aisle.

Gaara snorted, "You're one to talk, weren't we texting in till 5 this morning?" He mumbled back to her, even now he was breaking his normal silent character to talk to her.

Temari gasped, "How come you gave him your number and not me?" Temari asked looking between the two.

Shadow smiled gently, "Um, I don't know…?" she asked, glancing at Gaara who shrugged. "I guess it's because the only way I can talk to him for a long period of time is on an electrical device," she told with a small nod signaling that she was finished.

Temari raised a dark blond eyebrow, "Did you have sugar this morning?" she asked timidly, knowing that if she was corrected and that if it was starting to kick in it might doom them all.

"No… just two energy drinks- they were good. I had one at home, then Gaara gave me one… yup, uh huh, yuppers!" The raven haired girl grinned largely. Temari glared at the red head from the seat over, he looked rather smug.

"You're an ass Gaara, this isn't cool." Suddenly Temari broke out into a grin, "Seeing as you started this mess, you get to sit beside her. Common, get over here, we're switching seats" she told stepping over the humming raven haired girl.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of what to make of this as he followed his sister's lead a stood up. The eldest student sat down in Gaara's former spot beside Sasuke, and Gaara thumped down beside the grinning raven. "Hi," she said, staring at him.

"…hi" he grumbled back, not taking his eyes away from her. The redhead knew what he was doing when he gave her his other can of energy drink this morning; Shadow was always wired after an all nighters, she would keep on going and going and going in till she fainted out of exertion (or lack thereof). At this very moment she was past the point of no return, were she was just running of thoughts.

"You have very pretty eyes… have you noticed that?" she voiced, leaning in close. Both of their noses touched, causing Gaara's finger to twitch in annoyance. It was a common fact that Gaara did not like being touched; normally he would flatten whoever touched him even slightly. His body was slowly starting to accept being touched ever so slightly by Shadow, only because he knew that she would keep touching him (poking, hugging and so on) if he wanted it or not.

"No, I haven't" he replied softly, he hated people listening to his conversations, so that was why he doesn't speak much.

Shadow put her hand over his mouth, the other pushing her bangs out of her view so that she could study the jade eyes better. "I've also noticed that you no longer flinch at my touch, have you finally gotten used to me?"

Gaara grunted in reply, with a shrug of his shoulders. With her hand still covering his lips, she kissed her knuckles (underneath them were his lips). She leaned against the metal wall, her hands placed on her lap, and head resting against the back of the seat as she stared at him, "that makes me happy to see," she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

From where he sat, Gaara could see her eyes growing heavy as she fought off sleep. "Sleep," he told her, leaning his head back against the back of the bus seat. She visible eye fluttered close, then shoot back open.

"Gaara…" she mumbled, opening her ruby red eye, "do you think I try too hard to make everyone happy?" she asked with a sigh.

He stared at her for awhile, unsure of how to word his thoughts. "Be yourself," he replied with his own sigh as he glanced out the window to look at the passing vegetation.

"That's the problem, I'm not the nicest person, and you know that dear. I will always hurt someone with either an action or words; I'll prefer to do it as someone else though."

"Then how do you sleep?"

"I don't normally, my mind is constantly racing with thoughts of **what if** this, and **what if** that. No one is ever happy with just one thing; we humans need to have it all. What I'm getting at is no one likes any of my masks, I constantly have to change them to keep the public entertained." Shadow picked at her red nail polish, finally letting her eyes become unguarded.

"I like you as you," Gaara told quietly, noticing a few eyes traveling to their seat. He brought his gaze back to the broken girl sitting beside him. "And I know Pein does as well," he growled out (the two of them never got along).

Shadow smiled, "Did you hit your head?" she asked, uncrossing her feet and laying them on Gaara's lap.

"Hn." Which was in Gaara speak is a **no**.

"Because you're acting out of you silent character, I'm impressed. We've carried out a whole conversation!"

The redhead groaned, "just go to sleep," he hissed, blowing his long hair out of his eyes. Shadow shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Fine."

_**M.B.C.R says: hello everyone, I've realized that I don't update my stories quickly, and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to say this again about this story- this is only something I'm doing on the side, I might make it my piece de résistance later, but in till then enjoy the random things that come out of my mind.**_

_**I will also like to say, this is a Gaara/Oc fanfic. I know, I hate them too, but I couldn't help myself. There will be other pairings, don't you worry! But in till then you'll have to deal with like Miss Bipolar here (Shadow). **_

_**In till next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Camping Trip of Doom**

_Chapter Three: The Romance Dynamic _

Noise, constant noise growing louder and louder, "note to self: invest in ear plugs," she voiced her red eye shot open. The bus slowly decreased its speed; Shadow glanced over her shoulder to stare out the window. The thick forest began to thin in till a dirt road appeared.

The body under her legs moved, jade eyes locked into hers, "welcome back to the land of the living," he said quietly.

Shadow hummed, "good to be back," she replied turning her eyes back to the red headed boy. "What did I miss?" Gaara shrugged before resting his head against the back of his seat, his jade eyes closing in thought. The high sun did wonders in showing off his image, Shadow's train of thought traveled to as she studied him intensely. "Sasuke is right in the middle of all love shapes, have you noticed that?"

Gaara replied with a grunt, but it Gaara speak it meant that you've gotten his attention, so she continued with her train of thought. "Now, just think about this for a second. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. That's one right there. Now then there's also the love triangle of Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura; also for Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Then there's also Sakura, Sasuke, Ino. And let's not even get started with the branches off of all those. What I'm trying to get at is who is this all about?"

"So, you're trying to tell me it all revolves around the Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura love triangle?" The goth boy questioned with hardly any change in tone.

She smiled, "exactly what I'm getting at here. Now this of course is never the only romance shape going on here, just one of the mains. Let's take this bus as our sample, and pretend Sasuke isn't here, everyone on this bus has a crush on someone else. At least one other person." The red headed boy just stared, it was his own silent way of saying 'go on'. "Now let's take your brother-"

"Why are we mentioning him of all people?"

"Because he's the most womanizing… okay, wrong word, correction- he's the most sex driven guy here. Anyways, There's Kankuro, then there's Kiba who your brother wants, then Hinata who likes Naruto. It isn't a complete square, but that's not the point. Then there's Andria up there talking to the Queen's…"

"The ginger?" Gaara questioned, before gaping at his own choice of words.

The female at his side snickered and snorted (at the same time) signal that she caught the irony of the choice of words. "Well if I've listened to the rumors correctly, she has this huge crush on your brother."

Again emotion painted itself on the normally emotionless male as his lips curled up in disgust, "I don't understand why people like him," he sneered in disgust as he bore holes into 'the ginger's head as she chatting animatedly to the popular's.

"Maybe it's because he's great in bed?" she said under her breath, she finally remembered that the very guy that they were talking about was sitting in the seat in front of them. Gaara stared. "What, it's been going around the girl's changing room!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't been in their since ninth grade."

Waving her hand dismissfully Shadow continued, "Well it was going around then, I'll bet my life savings that it's still going around." Again the red head could only stare. "Anyways, back to those love shapes!" She cleared her throat getting ready to go into her next long explanation. "Your sister has her own drama's of her own if she plans to keep pursuing Shikamaru. Other than liking Sasuke, Ino has a slight crush on the pineapple head."

The bus bounced over the dirt road as they went along, every minute they drew closer to their destination. "How do you know all of this?" The tattooed male questioned his jade eyes traveling to the window past her head.

A large, and I would like to mention wicked, grin woven it's way on her lips, "I read her diary."

"How… Deidara?"

With the grin still intact she spoke, "Why of course!" she sprouted happily as she clapped her hands together. "I'm not about to go crawling through her window…"

"And snatch her people up?" Gaara joked, a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips.

She laughed, "so hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband?" she added with a snicker.

"Who's going to be raping everyone?" Kankuro turned around in his seat to join in the conversation that was circling the YouTube toilet.

Gaara pointed to the black haired girl, "Because I'm not Bipolar, I'm bi-Winning. That's right, take some Charlie Sheen!" she smirked at Kankuro's grimace.

"Oh god, train wreck, train wreck- oh god no!" he mumbled behind his hand as he peaked back through them. Ah the internet, how I love thy.

Even Gaara couldn't help but nod at that. "Anyways, before we got into this whole Bed Intruder thing, we were talking about Blondie and her secret book of secrets. So in there it told about how… let's just call him Brain, after Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, Blondie plans to pursue Brain. So **she** has some competition."

Both boys just stared at her. Blink. Another blink. "Okay then, I think I'm going to go back to dog boy," Kankuro blinked turning back to Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"T.D.H? Really, that's all you could come up with Sasuke?"

Shadow pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well it's better than Duck butt, he would have known who I was talking about. It doesn't matter because you knew who they were… right?"

"Brain was Shikamaru and Blondie was Ino, I'm not an idiot," he told leaning his head back against the seat as the bus finally finished it's painful bounce.

"Nah, you just don't have a soul," she waved her hand dismissfully, "I only kid, you know I love you and your blood red hair."

"Weren't we talking about love shapes?"

"Oh yes! That's right, onto those notes. Hmm, who haven't I said?" Shadow said as she thought out loud, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Me. Neji. Shino. You…" he listed a pause between each to add to the effect of his words.

"Neji has Ten Ten, Shino… well I'm not too sure about him." They fell into an awkward silence as the conversations around them only added to the tension. "And that's the problem you see, us. There's this girl at the front of the bus who likes you, then there's you who I don't know anything about your love interests, and then there's me…" she left it open for him to add anything onto. But the red haired boy said nothing only stared at the window past her.

Leaning forward ever so slightly, with eyes slightly closed in till Gaara turned his head. He didn't want to be touched. And she accepted that, moving away so that there was plenty of space in between them. "You're my friend, and that's it," he told finally, his face in profile.

"Better that then nothing," she replied bitterly before laying her head against the cool glass. She'll take what she could get.

* * *

**My Black Crimson Rose says: Can you guess the other couples? R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Camping trip of Doom**

_Chapter Four: Welcome to 'Camp Hell'_

With a final bump, the bus squealed to a stop. "Everyone out! We meet in the center of the field!" Anko shouted to the group, startling the sleeping students half to death.

The two in the back glanced at each other, Shadow grinned, "guess its show time~" she hummed taking hold of the redhead's hand. Gaara's fingers twitched, but he laced their fingers together anyways—with little hesitation. The bus shook at every movement, students shouting at each other, and pushing their way out of the hug yellow beast of a bus. "I can't believe this is the beginning of our last year of high school."The tattooed teenager took her profile in, her tone, her expression—it was all in monotone. Nothing. "I actually don't know what I should feel," she finished, turning her attention from the students to her friend.

Her hand clenched, nails starting to dig into the back of his hand. "Don't think then," he replied looking away. His hand leaving hers as he stood; and she let him. It was normal of this to happen, normal as in he would let her in only to remember that he didn't want to let anyone in—he doesn't want to get hurt. Years, it took her years to get him to even hold her hand, or even to the point that happened months ago on their outing. A kiss, but not even close to being one—a brush of lips would describe that event, and it made her heart flutter nonetheless.

Stupid really, such a small thing could play with her emotions and her overall person so powerfully, it scared her… but in an exhilarating way. She sighed, better to think of these things at a different time and in less company. She watched as Gaara strolled down the way, a backpack thrown over a shoulder. Shaking her head, she proceeded to take hold of the straps from her own bag and pulled it from the self on top. "This is going to be a long summer," she muttered under her breath.

_Xx_

Years ago, it felt as it was a different world completely, thinking back on it. Halfway through second semester of her first year of high school actually. Her nails digging into one palm as the other gripped her bag for dear life. The move was horrible, she had thought then, _"how could they do this to me!"_ Typical teenage angst; you know, life sucks and then you die kind of things. The bus drove off behind her, she being the last one off. It left her in the dust to face the horrible day, first day in a new school as a minor niner… again. Life just couldn't get worse in her eyes.

When she walked into her advanced math, an office slip in her hand, and ten minutes late to class. Her hand still clenched on her bag strap, the other held the slightly crumpled paper in the other. Her face held a smirk, her eyes defiant, but her gut was going back flips, and her stomach felt that it was in her throat. "So you must be the new student," the teacher studied her; he wasn't really anything special in her eyes. He was just another teacher, with a beard.

Her lips, coloured by red lipstick, pulled back into a small grin. "Shadow Valentine," she replied, proud that she was able to pull that out of her constricted throat. Her ruby coloured eyes taking in the quietly conversing class in front of her. Three open seats, one at the very back beside a redhead.

"Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, pick whatever available seat, there's no seating arrangements at the moment," Asuma replied dismissing her.

Shadow hesitated for a second when jade eyes bore into her own; she gulped but placed one foot in front of the other in till she sat down beside him, finally releasing her death grip on the material. "I'm Shadow," she smiled at the redhead.

His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched and unclenched before he opened and said, "Gaara." Her face flushed and her lips pulled into a grin.

_Xx_

That was a few years ago though, and in a high school, not a summer camp being rented out by her school to 'teach them a lesson'. If they really wanted to teach them something, they should lock them in the school and not allow them to leave for even a smoke. Now that would be torture.

Here at camp, whatever-the-name-is, she could go sneak off into the woods and possibly never come back. Maybe even drag Gaara along with her and her mad escape… oh the wonderful thoughts! He would never agree to her train of thoughts, but damn it all, it would be worth a try!

The bus pulled away from the camp as soon as she began walking towards her suitcase, taking that into hand, she proceeded to make her way towards the mass of students on the grass. "Did I miss anything?" she voiced, standing beside the blonde haired young woman, a college student now—as she so often exclaims.

"Nah, Anko's just yelling at people closest to her with the 'phone," the elder female replied taking a seat on her suitcase. What did you expect of a woman? Of course they're going to have a suitcase, it may not be a very big one, but a true woman knows how to pack that thing solid!

"Typical," the brunette replied, take a seat on the blades of lush greenery, the water from the morning dew not completely evaporated quiet yet, it cooled her skin, and the blades poked her skin like tiny little razors only to be smooth to the touch if you move ever so slightly a different way. It's been too long since she just sat on grass and just took in the feeling of the weed beneath her.

_Xx_

Two weeks. It took her two weeks to gain the courage to sit next to him at the cafeteria table. His friends and family greeted her very warmly. Not at all surprised by her sudden appearance at the redhead's side one Thursday afternoon; it was as if they knew of her before she even spoke to them. On that day it was Gaara's sister who spoke to her first, leaving her spot to sit on the other side of the new girl. "You must be Shadow, I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister—"she had then proceed to introduce everyone. That whole time Gaara slowly edged away, so that there was a good two inches at least between them.

_Xx_

"Where's Gaara?" The blonde questioned suddenly, turning her attention to the girl lost in thought.

The train of thoughts snapped, a cord seemed to break in her mind, jolting her back into the present. "Um," she took a moment to think of what the girl said, for she was still dazed by the sudden jolt back to reality and all that came with it. "I don't know…" she replied, craning her head around in attempt to spot blood red hair—she didn't.

_Xx_

A couple of months of one sided communication grew tiring, Shadow was becoming annoyed, and nearly ready to give in—if it wasn't for her pride, and the fact that she was just too stubborn for failure. That lunch period she, like usual, sat right beside the redhead, her arm touching his. A can of soda and an apple, unhealthy and healthy, sat in front of her, both in red colour on top of the well used table. This is when everything, normally, would always go sour. She began to count, similar to as she has done that very morning to go to sleep—with a twist. Her mind counted ten seconds; his fabric of his long sleeved, black cotton, shirt moved first, his arm and hand after—and that was when she closed her eyes. She couldn't bare another—wait; Gaara returned to his earlier position against her, placing an energy drink in front of her.

"You look tired," he spoke quietly, almost as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Shadow gaped, taking the drink, "thank you," her lips, stained with red, pulled into a grin, her voice going no higher than his own. Jade eyes studied her, her head tilted—heart fluttered, a school yard crush; he huffed turning his attention to the rest of his friends.

_Xx_

A backpack fell to the ground by her hands, followed by a stern faced redhead, "where were you?" his sister asked once he grew comfortable in his sitting position. His hands out behind him holding his weight, while one leg bent and propped up on his bag; his gaze landing on one girl before traveling to the other.

His head tilted towards the rest of their group of friends, a group of all guys, surround by adoring fangirls, and then there was Ten-Ten who simply stood their awkwardly, her face read of a slight fear as one fangirl came a little too close to her. "I can see why you left," Shadow voiced, forcing herself to look away from the mess.

"Children! Listen!" Anko shouted into the microphone, the volume setting as loud as it could go, the device left a ringing in the students ears, earning many shutters. "Let's go over some ground rules, children, we will be forcing you into cabins WITH YOUR OWN GENDER, THERE WILL BE NO BITCHING OR WHINING! You're here because of your disagreements with your other classmates, and because of that, your disrespect to your teachers. We're here to have that fixed, the rest of the staff and I don't want to be here and babysit your good-for-nothing asses!" The students flinched at the high pitched squeaked the microphone made as it heightened in volume. "You don't like your cabin mates? TOO BAD! You suck it up.

Let's go over some ground rules; when it's lights out, no one leaves your cabin unless you're leaving to take a piss. There's outhouses, use them. There will be no sexual activities, if I catch you, your bits will be taken off and fed to the wild animals. You will listen to your counselors. And as much as I hate to say it, you're here to learn to get along with each other, so we, unfortunately have to have activities to help with that."

Another teacher took the microphone from the ranting woman, "the cabin format is on that bulletin board that we just passed, take that time to find your cabin as well as try not to kill each other."

The mass of students started moving again, back to where they came—towards the bulletin board that the teacher had mentioned. "Watch my shit, I'll find out where we're placed," Temari sighed whipping her hands on her shorts as she stood.

Shadow leaned over to her redheaded companion, "They should name this place Camp Hell," she whispered to him, her stomach clenched. She had a bad feeling about that list.

"Why?" the redhead replied glancing over his shoulder; his sister was returning with a torn piece of paper in hand.

"Let's just call it a gut feeling."

The dull thumbing on the grass got closer, "You won't believe this," she panted dropping the stolen paper into her lap.

Ruby eyes scanned the list, "I told you," she sighed running a hand through her hair.

* * *

**M.B.C.R says:: I really should be working on my essay... :S**


End file.
